freshmeatfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3.7
|image= .jpg |airdate=16 December 2013 |pre=Episode 3.6 |next=Episode 3.8 }} is the seventh episode of the series three of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 16 December 2013. Summary It is Howard's birthday, but he has made as much effort as possible to hide it from the housemates, because of a bad experience that he had previously. Candice soon finds out about it, and, despite promising not to tell anyone, decides to arrange a party for him. At the same time, Oregon decides to run for Student Union President after the incumbent resigns due to the events of the previous episode, and Vod offers to tag along and help. Josie, fed up of JP's neglect of the house, soon finds herself bonding with the boys who live in the flat next door. And JP makes numerous attempts to kill Kingsley, due to his friendship with Sam, under the impression that there is something going on between them. Although the party that Candice is organising clashes with Oregon's campaign party and a LAN party that Howard has organised to rival Candice's, the three soon merge into one, as Howard soon finds himself enjoying Candice's party more than his own. However, Candice foolishly decides to invite Sabine and Heather, while JP has forced Kingsley to invite Sam under threat of revealing his many text messages to Josie, and Josie's friends from next door arrive unexpectedly, hoping to crash the event. The result is an explosive argument between Heather and Josie, with Kingsley caught in the middle, unable to defend himself as usual. Heather is shocked when Josie reveals that Kingsley had been seeing them both concurrently at the beginning of term, and Sam soon finds herself dragged into it when Josie demands to know why Kingsley never mentioned his friendship with her, accusing him of cheating on her again. Josie's new friends are soon brought in when Kingsley brings up that Josie has been hanging with them and never mentioned it either. Ultimately, Heather and Josie end their friendship, as do Kingsley and Sam, and Josie orders both out. After berating Kingsley further, she leaves to spend the night next door. While all this is happening, the resigning SU President overhears Vod describing her role in Oregon's campaign as being like a puppeteer controlling a puppet, and mentions it to Oregon. Oregon is outraged, and confronts Vod, and they have an explosive row of their own, deciding to run against each other in the SU Presidential race. Howard, meanwhile, is encouraged by Sabine to give in to his feelings for Candice, but soon discovers that she is hooked up, to his fury. With the party now completely ruined, and the entire gang's friendship in tatters, JP and Kingsley are left alone in the living room. JP once again gets jealous and attacks him. Kingsley and JP's fight soon enters the kitchen, where JP throws a bread knife and then a plate at Kingsley, who tries to reason with him, all the while insisting that there was never anything happening between him and Sam. JP eventually loses it and proceeds to destroy the kitchen with a rolling pin, while a frustrated Kingsley goes to bed. Now alone in the kitchen, a crying JP collapses onto the floor, tearfully lamenting that second year was meant to be 'spear year'. Category:Episodes